


The Forgotten Night

by Emooly



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, F/M, NSFW Art, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emooly/pseuds/Emooly
Summary: Ashe and Tryndamere share a night that neither of them will forget. It is strictly forbidden for the king and queen of Freljord to participate in any sexual activity. A secret love affair and a forced political marriage- how much more drama can you possibly ask for? There will be explicit content that may not be appropriate for younger children.





	1. Sweet Dreams

Ashe observed the snowy evening outside her window as she sipped some herbal remedy from a porcelain teacup. The glass itself was covered in a layer of frost. Ashe's dissatisfied expression was displayed over the transparent mirror. Her bedchamber was cold, almost lonesome without her husband. Not that they had any interaction other than a halfhearted greeting and the presence within one another's proximity throughout royal ceremonies. It was necessary for them to be like this. To stand uncomfortably close to each other when they scarcely knew the other person. To smile, and pretend to share the love they have for one another between themselves and the Freljord. To share the same bed, and have each individual move as far as they possibly could from each other. Ashe felt like she was in a jailhouse, restrained from the life she wished for by the life she has.

Ashe was not exactly sure why she chose Tryndamere to be her suitor other than the fact that it was necessary for the political benefit of her kingdom. He was the exact opposite of her in every possible way. Ashe was beautiful both on the exterior and interior, educated, mannered, and executed all of her movements with elegance and grace. Tryndamere, on the other side of the spectrum pridefully carried his muscular build, with a personality that could only be described as barbaric, rebellious, boisterous, and completely unpredictable. It was late, and Tryndamere has not yet returned. It was in his character to never be on time, but he was always back in the castle of Freljord by midnight. She felt it. Something was not right. Or he was probably up to something. Ashe remembered the first moment she was introduced to Tryndamere. On a second thought, it felt more she was practically forced into a matrimonial ceremony she possessed absolutely no knowledge of.

"It is what is best for Freljord, your majesty," the duke would say.

"A queen should do anything in her power in order to ensure the safety of her people," another duchess would scoff.

Ever since Avarosa's demise, Ashe was left with the responsibility for Freljord's entirety, whether it was the maintenance of its military department, foreign interaction with neighboring countries like Demacia, Valoran, Piltover, or Zaun, and the assurance for the comfort and happiness of her subjects. That was the way it has been, and always will be. However, once Freljord was under attack by a neighboring enemy country, Ashe was instructed to combine Freljord's homeland security force with Tryndamere's tribe. It was not as if Ashe had a decision in the matter. She was practically railroaded into it by her personal advisory system, whom were basically there just to push her around and turn the political situation of Freljord into their favorable direction. Ever since adolescence, Ashe was deprived the basic freedom of being a teenage girl. She remembered when she would practice archery out on the open snowy field behind the castle, or hike over the infinite icy mountain range. Her childhood memories were now shrouded with the cloud of business and responsibilities she had to attend to on a daily basis. But most of all, Ashe was denied the privilege to engage herself in a romantic relationship. She wondered what it would have been like if she could walk hand in hand with a man she actually in love with, and how dreamy it would be to share a passionate kiss underneath the moonlight. She despised herself for having these delusional desires, but there was not a lot that she could ask for now that she is bound by the chain of this accursed royalty.

"Where could that bastard possibly could have gone," Ashe whispered to herself. She was aware that he went off to a training camp somewhere provided by the League, but that was by far all she knew.

"Such a shame," she muttered, flipping her silvery waterfall of hair over her shoulder.

"What is?" a familiar, masculine voice echoed from across the room.

Ashe turned around, only to see the towering figure of her accomplice in the threshold. She was suddenly flooded with relief when her eyes laid themselves onto her husband. But the contentedness was immediately washed away by the realization of her duties.

"It's none of your business," she responded promptly, moving her concentration back to the storm outside.

"Fine," Tryndamere replied. He removed his bloodstained armor from his torso, and his helmet from his head of long, dark hair. It cascaded over his back and ended by his waist. They complimented his emerald colored eyes, which always glistened playfully whenever it swept over Ashe's petite frame. She hated it when he did that. To condescend her with his size and strength, little did he know that it was accuracy, precision, and intelligence that lead to success in this world. She acted passive aggressive toward him, because she was for a start, still irritated that was forced into the marriage, and by Tryndamere's arrogant, belittling attitude. Ashe was however aware that she was indeed lying to herself. She admired her husband's intensely trained body from afar, how his muscular chest and arms gleamed with sweat after every workout, and the curved jawline of his facial structure. She also secretly treasured that confident smirk that frequently danced over his mouth every time he lead his troops to another victorious campaign. But she would never say those fantasies to herself. It was not like her to objectify a man like this. And it was not as if Tryndamere's physical perfection belonged to her anyway. Who knew how many women he fooled around with. He was a barbarian, and not even a political marriage could constrain him from his sexual drive. Ashe often compared herself to the women Tryndamere flirted with in the League, whom always fashioned themselves with extravagant flowers and ostentatious decorations. She herself preferred to dress simplistically, often limiting herself to either a darkened or neutral color scheme and only on occasion embellished herself with makeup. Either way, there was no denial that Ashe was attracted to him. It was just the difference of their personalities and the bitterness from the sudden control over their lives that immobilized the progress of their interaction.

Ashe's thoughts were immediately interrupted once more by Tryndamere. "I am going to shower," he announced. Ashe found it to be extremely annoying how he had to broadcast everything he did, and was only now able to suppress her objection to this vocalization.

"Go ahead," Ashe said, sighing and shaking her head. She proceeded to drain her teacup. Pouring it too quickly down her throat, she immediately choked, and spat the remainder of the liquid back into the container.

Tryndamere smirked at her uncharacteristic clumsiness. "Do you want to come with me?" he asked quizzically, flashing yet another award-winning smile.

"No thank you," Ashe immediately replied, pretending to not be caught off guard by his random flirtatiousness. Tryndamere stifled a chuckle before turning into the direction of his shower.

Ashe listened carefully as Tryndamere entered the bathroom, undressing himself and turning on the shower. She wondered what it would be like to join him. Immediately, she kicked her own shin, punishing herself for even fabricating such a disgusting thought. She waited for him to finish. As usual, he completed the task of cleansing himself with a gusto, by slamming open the door and presenting himself, almost as if he was the main character to a show on its curtain call.

His entire torso was naked, and Ashe could not help but allow her eyes to follow a droplet of water that accumulated at the base of his neck, dripping down between the plateaus of his pectoral muscles, zigzagging through the washboard of his abdomen, and then down into his nether region, which was unfortunately to Ashe's disappointment, concealed by a towel. She finally admit it to herself. She liked what she saw.

Tryndamere then proceeded to lick his lips, his carnation tongue tracing the curvaceous shape of his full mouth. Ashe also paid attention to how he pushed his hair back with his hand, his calloused fingers running between the thick strands. She fantasized what it would be like to take one of his fingers into her mouth, to run her tongue along the rough skin, or have one in her, stretching her out, and making her orgasm repeatedly, against her own will. Again, Ashe could not possibly believe what her mind was formulating. This was not how a queen should behave herself. She immediately looked away, unsuccessfully covering the blush that has already commenced its disperse over her cheeks.

"I am going to bed now," he announced once more. Ashe gave him another sarcastic smile, before swirling around the tea leaves in her cup, and focusing her attention onto the contents of her beverage.

"I do not care," she whispered to herself, and stood up. She adorned a modest night gown. Of course she had curves underneath the monotonous cloth, but she was not exactly in the mood to expose her body to Tryndamere when she put on the casual sleep dress. It was made out of cotton, and gave her an almost angelic atmosphere. It was her turn to shower now, and Tryndamere was fortunate enough that Ashe allowed him to wash himself first. Because for Ashe, it was exceptionally important for a lady to maintain her personal hygiene. She liked to take her time, frequently contemplating or reflecting underneath the water, while Tryndamere liked to complete the job expeditiously.

Before she turned the door handle, she felt Tryndamere's body tower over her own. She shuddered as he lifted a lock of her white tresses that was securely tucked around her ear, and whispered, "Sweet dreams, my queen." His hot breath prickled the tender, sensitive skin that blanketed the crook of her neck, and goosebumps ran over her back as he pulled away.

Ashe soon became extremely uncomfortable, and entered the washroom without acknowledging Tryndamere. She undressed herself and entered the shower, massaging her hair and body with soap. She allowed the water to wash over her face, and pushed her silvery tresses out of her eyes. It was an extended shower, one that was longer than her ordinary ones. She hastily wrapped a clean towel around her body, tucking the loose end into a fold, and dried her hair with another washcloth. Tryndamere seemed to already be asleep when she completed her shower.

Ashe stepped into her wardrobe and decided to select another set of pajamas. If Tryndamere was going to tease her like this, who would it hurt if she did exactly the same? She opened a cabinet that was pushed to the back of her closet. Just because she was a queen did not mean that she was not allowed to be adventurous. She selected a white, lacy babydoll. It supported her enormous breasts comfortably, but Ashe allowed for her cleavage to spill over the edge, a nipple peaking mischievously outward. The space in between the cups of the naughty lingerie was a conspicuous ribbon, that tightly bound her boobs together like a present for Tryndamere to open. Not that she would let him to. The babydoll possessed spaghetti straps that clung over her shoulders and culminated at the frilly skirt attached onto her lower back, which just barely covered her round, bouncy butt. She placed a decorative, white headband into her hair. Afterwards, she pranced playfully toward another drawer, and removed a lightly colored thong. Juices began trickling down her thighs as she felt the lacy fabric tickle over her womanhood. She slipped on a pair of translucent stockings with lace that decorated her elongated, slender legs. There were straps that attached comfortably to her underwear. She chose white high heels embellished with a bow at her toes, and clicked them on over her ankles.

Looking herself over in the mirror, she decided to just this once, decorate herself with makeup. She painted a sharpened, classic stripe of eyeliner over her lids, and covered her mouth in a shimmery sheen of lip gloss. Spritzing herself once more with feminine fragrances and perfumes, she completed her lingerie outfit with a sprinkle of glitter over her chest, allowing her breasts to shine in the light. She also inserted some flower petals in between the fabrics of her dress. Slamming the door open, she jolted Tryndamere awake. His eyes were at first clouded over with a veil of slumber. The haze soon disappeared once he observed the spectacle that stood before him.

The bra piece of Ashe's babydoll pushed her breasts skyward, allowing them to appear to be even more enormous than they already were. Her entire chest practically sparkled with the glittery dust that she powdered them over with. Her petite waist and curvaceous hips were accentuated by the lacy fabric of the lingerie. Her ass was highlighted by the tightness of her thong, as she bent over for Tryndamere to peak underneath the frilly skirt. She pretended to tighten the strap of her high heel, allowing for her dainty toes to wiggle underneath the shimmery fabric of the shoe. She crossed her beautiful legs in front of each one as she maneuvered her way toward Tryndamere. He whistled as she flicked a side of her silky, white hair behind her shoulder.

"My, my Queen Ashe-" he started before she placed a finger to his mouth. She bit her lip, and made sure to lean in extra close so he could smell, no- breathe, no- drink in the delightful aroma of her perfume.

"Good night, my king," she mocked playfully before strolling casually over to her side of the bed. She removed her high heels, closed the lights, and shut her eyes, pulling the bedsheets over her body and concealing it from Tryndamere's mischievous gaze.

Revenge has never been so sweet.

Ashe was immediately awakened from her peaceful slumber by a nightmare. It was about Avarosa. She was at her death bed, and was continuously calling for Ashe's name. Ashe touched her face. Her body was completely drenched in sweat, and she was practically hyperventilating, feeling her heartbeat thunder against her chest like a drum. She pulled her legs close to her chest, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Avarosa," she breathed quietly to herself.

Ashe immediately sat up, rubbing her shoulder apprehensively with her hand.

"Avarosa," she repeated. Suddenly, Ashe realized her noise has also awakened Tryndamere.

"What's going on?" he asked, stretching his muscular arms over his head and yawning rather loudly.

"Tryndamere.." Ashe said.

"Hm?" he murmured.

"C-can you hold me?" she requested reluctantly. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Ashe," Tryndamere uttered.

"Yes?" she responded, almost too quickly.

"Look down," he instructed, pointing at his chest, implying for her to do the same.

Ashe did just so, and to her horror, an entire breast has been exposed from her lingerie, and a puddle of drool has begun to accumulate from the corner of her lips, dripping down into the crevice of her cleavage. She fumbled clumsily with her boob and managed to stuff it back into her dress. She was acting so disgracefully, almost messily- a polar opposite of what she is typically like.

"Sorry about that," Ashe muttered. "Never mind what I said. You can go back to sleep now." She folded her arms across her chest protectively.

"What do you mean?" Tryndamere asked curiously, leaning in, completely aware that he was invading Ashe's personal space.

"Nothing!" Ashe snapped back. "I told you to not worry about it, so stop trying to poke into my business. Just go back to sleep."

"No," Tryndamere replied stubbornly. And with that, he swept Ashe from her position and enveloped her in his powerful arms. "You wanted me to hold you. I will follow my queen's every command."

It somewhat annoyed her that Tryndamere always referred to Ashe as his. She belonged to no one. She was not a prize for any man. But she was in no position to argue back, because no matter how many times she denied it, it was exactly what she wanted.

"Now go to sleep," he muttered, burying his face into the crook of her neck. His hands crossed over her flat stomach, and his breathing soon slowed down. It was low and mellow, but also soft. It comforted her. His blood pumped like the heartbeat of a warrior, thundering against her back. He was intimate, loving, kind- everything a husband should be. So why was Ashe still unsatisfied? She breathed in Tryndamere's scent- the smell of his familiar cologne was enough to lull Ashe to sleep. She felt his chest heave up and down, and was comforted by how safe he made her feel. She obliged with Tryndamere's earlier command, and settled back into a deep slumber.

It was noon when Ashe awakened. She was known to oversleep. Tryndamere was already gone. No goodbye kiss, or anything remotely romantic in order to tell her he would leave her. She noticed that she was desperately clutching a pillow to her chest in place of Tryndamere, wondering whether or not the encounter from last night really did happen. Was it merely a dream? She sat up once more, a puddle of drool dribbling from the corner of her mouth. She wiped her chin and took a look at the clothes she was wearing. The lingerie was still tightly bound around her body, but her hair was a complete mess. She placed a finger into her mouth, running her tongue over the smooth skin. She wanted Tryndamere to embrace her like that again. How warm and comfortable she felt, and how safe she was against his flesh. No one would be able to come and hurt her- she was Tryndamere's queen, after all. Her hand soon came in contact with the area between her legs. She felt extremely aroused for no apparent reason. She felt so sexy and desirable in her babydoll, and imagined how satisfying it must have felt to have Tryndamere's muscular, powerful arms wrapped around her delicate body. She then became irritated at how Tryndamere did not even caress or fondle her when he took her in his arms. She began to crave for his touch, playing with her vagina while moaning to herself. She started to think about how naughty it would feel to have his enormous, twelve inch member plunge into her pussy, how exciting it would be to have him finger her over and over again. She wanted him to handcuff her, bind her in chains and ropes and leather, and abuse her no matter how many times she asked for him to stop.

"Mmmm," she groaned, feeling her fingers start to coat with cum, inserting a finger into her tight hole.

Her thoughts began to wander elsewhere. He would tie her up, suck on her nipples gently and then suddenly roughly, lick her neck and armpits, place his penis into her mouth, slap her ass and pin her to the ground, dominating her like the man that he was. To abuse her, slap her, hit her, kiss her, suck her, squeeze her, puncture her. It was almost too much to handle. Ashe orgasmed almost immediately, allowing her hand to stimulate herself. Her body was coated in a layer of glistening sweat. Her finger was still in her mouth, pretending for it to be Tryndamere's enormous girth. She has never seen it before, but she wanted to. It looked big. But she was not exactly sure of its size because it was always covered with armor.

"I want it," she whispered to herself, beginning to finger her own pussy again. "I want it.."

After pleasuring herself, she suddenly felt embarrassed- almost pathetically so, that she was a masturbating over a man that probably had no interest whatsoever for her. How fortunate that blasted Tryndamere was to have the queen of Freljord finger herself over the thought of him. The bastard. She licked her fingers clean, and removed her lingerie, exposing her naked body in front of a mirror. She never usually had the time or mood to look at herself like this- so pure and clean. Ashe was not particularly sure if she liked her body or not. She was naturally thin, of course, and she has always favored the length and slenderness of her thighs and calves. She did indeed have beautiful legs. Her adorable feet were small and nice, decorated with a coat of white nail polish on the toes. She had a considerably small waist, accentuated by the curvaceousness of her sultry hips, protruding outward. Her breasts were indeed quite large. They were round in shape, and the tips of her nipples pointed upward. Her back was arched with confidence, and also brought out the heart-like structure of her rear. Her arms were thin and delicate, and her shoulders were also rounded and smooth. Her neck was a perfect length, not too long, but definitely not too short. Her face was probably her least favorite feature. It often wore a sullen expression, and only once in a blue moon did it smile. Her eyes were cerulean blue, and always stared at its target with deadly intent. Her hair poured over her shoulders and ended at the middle of her back. It was white and long, but usually just got in the way. Ashe wouldn't mind if she just chopped it all off, or shaved her head bald, but she knew that the royal advisory would object to that action.

After wearing her strapless dress and attaching on her hooded cape, she couldn't help but think about Tryndamere again. He always left, and was never around. She missed him. Ashe's entire body ached for his touch.

"Where is that bastard," Ashe muttered to herself as she stepped out into the snowy brightness of the day.


	2. I Love You

Ashe was tired. It was the type of exhaustion that spread through her arms, legs, and all of the muscles in her body. You could say she had a long day. She returned to her bedchamber, and collapsed onto the mattress that awaited her. Ashe's morning started off with a meeting involving her, Sejuani, and Lissandra. A moderately unsuccessful one at that, composed of cold stares and appropriately timed rolled eyes. She then returned to her castle at noon in order to practice archery, ensuring to land her arrow on the appropriate target. In the afternoon she was forced to complete various royal duties she just felt she should not have the responsibility for. Nonetheless, she finished them expeditiously. Her evening was spent dining with the prime minister of the Freljord discussing politics. It was extremely monotonous, and Ashe could not bear swallowing another mouthful of iceberg lettuce before excusing herself early from the table and bolting toward her dormitory. Now, she was finally alone. Or so she thought.

Ashe removed her clothing piece by piece, beginning with her strapless dress. She carefully unzipped it and pulled the article off her body. She took off her cape with ease, and unclasped her high heels, simultaneously kicking off her stockings. She flicked a strand of her silvery white hair over her shoulder and proceeded to apply lotion to her flesh, starting by rubbing it into her arms and legs, spreading it over her creamy thighs and working them into a lather onto her milky calves. She worked it into her breasts, massaged it over her stomach and on top of her back, and sprinkled it over her face. Ashe slipped on a tight, blue bikini before stepping into the bathroom and checking what she looked like in the mirror. The bra of the swimsuit cupped her boobs, and the color of the fabric complimented her pale complexion quite nicely. She twirled around in order to acquire a view of her round, bouncy ass. The panties of the bikini restrained the buttocks from spilling outward, but it also accentuated the circular shape of her behind. She sprayed herself with some perfume, pushed some hair out of her face, and proceeded to turn on the sink in order to wash her hands before entering the bathtub once she heard a deep voice interrupt her motion.

"Looking good, Queen Ashe," it uttered. She jumped in response to the sound, turning around to see her husband, completely naked in the bathtub. A towel somehow managed to cover his enormous member. But only barely.

She exhaled deeply, closing her eyes. You could say she was frustrated with him.

"Please don't scare me like that," she managed to respond through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," Tryndamere said, flashing another smile. Ashe could hardly consider it sincere. "I just couldn't resist."

"When are you going to be finished?" she asked, her eyes carefully venturing back to the towel between his muscular legs.

"Whenever I want to be," he answered, placing his hands behind his head and leaning backwards, inhaling in order to accentuate how much more relaxed he is.

"May I have a time estimate?" Ashe asked sarcastically, batting her eyelashes. She was angry. After a long day, the bastard Tryndamere would not even give her the opportunity to cool off in a bath. She crossed her arms over her chest when she realized Tryndamere was staring.

"I wouldn't mind if you joined me," he suddenly broached. "We are husband and wife, after all."

"Forget it," Ashe responded. "I'll just shower and go to sleep. Enjoy your bath, Tryndamere." "Cold as ice, like usual," Tryndamere commented. "Just give it a shot. Come on, Ashe. I see the way you look at me."

"Oh?" she turned her head. "How do I look at you?"

Tryndamere shrugged his shoulders. "Like you want me," he answered, with a smirk.

"Please, Tryndamere," she chuckled. "This is enough joking around for the night. I am going to sleep."

"No." His voice was suddenly steely. He stood up in the bathtub, as the towel gradually slid off, revealing his beast of a penis. Ashe froze in her footsteps. She was about to turn around, but once she laid her eyes on Tryndamere's monstrous dick, she could not will a muscle in her body to move. She felt Tryndamere's calloused hand grip over her wrist as he pulled her ever closer.

"Get in the tub," he commanded. Ashe was suddenly filled with fear. She had no idea he was so dominant like this. Of course he was arrogant, short-tempered and volatile, Ashe has never seen this side of him before. He usually acted like a complete douchebag around her, giving her attitude, but simultaneously buttering her up by addressing her with affectionate references, which she still to this day is unaware whether or not they were sarcastic. But all of this dominance caused her to well up in anger, as her hands soon curled into fists.

"What if I say no?" she challenged, meeting Tryndamere's emerald gaze with her cerulean eyes. "It's not like you can control me and I will just allow you to do whatever you want with me."

"Fun," Tryndamere replied, entertained by Ashe's sudden rebellion. "I like it rough." He crossed his arms over his muscular torso and cracked his neck, pulling Ashe ever closer to him.

"Let go of me," Ashe demanded. She began to squirm against Tryndamere's hold. "You wouldn't dare."

"I know what you do in the bedroom when I'm not around, Ashe," Tryndamere accused as he leaned in, purposefully emphasizing the sound of her name, and allowing his hot breath to prickle the sensitive spot in the center of her neck. Ashe quivered as he pushed her delicate frame against his own. "How you pull the sheets over yourself just in case anybody sees. How you moan like that, pretending like I am doing all of these dirty, unimaginable acts to you."

"Shut up," Ashe countered, pushing against Tryndamere with her own weight, allowing her lower back to crush against his thighs. "I said shut up."

"And then you wear those slutty outfits you keep in your closet just to tease me," Tryndamere continued, allowing his finger to trace over the skin on Ashe's stomach. He poked it into her adorable belly button, and forked his way upward. He was now resting his chin over her shoulder, with one arm clasping her hips against his abdomen, and another hand caressing her softened flesh. It was now trailing upward to the crevice in between her breasts, where he slid a finger between the tightly bound mounds. He began to push inward and outward, slowly tittyfucking her with his digit. Ashe bit her lip in an attempt to suppress a moan.

"Ohh!" she cried out, laying against her husband's muscular torso. Tryndamere carried Ashe into the bathtub, allowing the lukewarm water to envelope over their bodies like a blanket, his finger still encapsulated between Ashe's perfect breasts.

"So how big are they?" he asked, still fondling her boobs. One finger laid in between the mounds, while another hand explored the beauties. They were absolutely enormous, and Tryndamere was extremely experienced with pleasuring women, especially in this particular area.

"Stop it," was the only phrase Ashe could utter. She was blushing furiously, while her dignity and pride were shredded away from her, as she tried to oppress another cry. It was completely useless. They were like musical symphonies that poured out of her mouth, and no matter how hard she swallowed, they would naturally come with the play of Tryndamere's hands. His finger brushed over a nipple hidden underneath the fabric of her bikini.

"Ahhh!" Ashe squealed when Tryndamere began to knead her breasts. He was underneath her, while the entirety of her lower back and legs were pressed up against his upper body. His arms came up from beneath Ashe, and toyed with her boobs without her permission. But it was not like she was going to tell him to stop. A finger slid under the bra of her bikini, and stroked over her nipple.

"Is it an A cup?" Tryndamere teased, licking his lips. "No way, they are way too big for that. I wouldn't have agreed to the marriage if they were that small." Ashe couldn't even summon a response. Just the way Tryndamere was rubbing her breasts could make her orgasm. The way his rough skin would tickle and fondle her naturally softened flesh, how his fingers worked into her boobs as if they were dough.

"Oh, don't stop," she cried out, sitting up, her hands clenching onto Tryndamere's thighs as he continued to fondle her breasts, as if they were latched on for the sole purpose of pleasing her. Tryndamere was the only individual who could remain articulate in this situation.

"Maybe it is a B cup?" Tryndamere asked, proceeding to hook his fingers into the string of the bikini, and moving up and down. "Nah. That's still too miniscule. I don't consider it a woman if they were that insignificant." He slowly began to untie the bikini top, to Ashe's dismay. She wanted to resume the foreplay, where the teasing was always her favorite part.

"Ahh!" she whimpered in disappointment, her hand closing over Tryndamere's penis as he ignored her plea. He was still undisturbed by Ashe's entire hand covering his cock.

"Perhaps a C cup," Tryndamere evaluated. "Maybe a D? They are quite large. But still too small." His hands pressed the button beneath his body in order to drain the water from the bathtub. Ashe looked to Tryndamere in confusion, her bikini top now completely unclasped. Her lips were wide open, the way one would open their mouth in disbelief when something extraordinary was happening. Or when she was giving him a blow job.

"What are you doing?" she snapped. "I thought we were bathing together. You just ruined the whole intimacy of the experience."

Tryndamere continued to caress her tits, completely removing her bra and throwing it out of the bathtub. He could not physically see the entirety of them, but he could feel just how gargantuan they were with his touch. He hated how Ashe talked so much, so he decided to ignore all of her commentary throughout the entire process. Tryndamere selected some massage oil from the side of the bathtub, and once the water was completely drained, he stood up and gently pushed Ashe so now he was on top. The tub was moderately large, so there was a lot of room for them to move around. Ashe wriggled her body so she was directly underneath Tryndamere, her eyes playfully wandering to his penis. It was long, and that was all she knew. Tryndamere's hands moved to her breasts once more in order to fondle them. He lowered his mouth so they were by her boobs, and blew warm air onto the nipples in order to arouse them some more.

He cupped his hands over her boobs and began to play with them some more. "Are they a double D?" he questioned. "I have seen bigger, but they are considerably large." Ashe despised it when he compared her body to other women. While Tryndamere was quite sexually experienced, you could say Ashe was just the opposite.

He kneaded his hands into her skin, while pouring the oil over her body and onto his own. Ashe moaned as the thick liquid drizzled over her face, neck, chest, breasts, stomach, thighs, calves and feet. Ashe's hands immediately went to her pussy, and she started to play with herself.

"Ahhh!" she moaned as Tryndamere began to push her boobs together and roll them around under his hands. They were bigger than Tryndamere's hands could grasp, and he had to grip them tightly in order to keep them all in his control. As Ashe began to relax, Tryndamere poured more oil over her skin and began to massage her body, giving her kisses in between several kneads. He started at the base of her neck, looking into her eyes as he spread the cream over her flesh.

"Your skin is so soft," he commented, straddling her legs and massaging her flesh.

"Mmm," Ashe murmured in response, as Tryndamere's hands glided over her body like a bird flying over water. He started at the base of her neck, rubbing the oils into her shoulders. He then proceeded to pour the liquid into the crevice between her breasts, and proceeded to lick the fissure of her cleavage. This made Ashe see stars, as Tryndamere knew exactly what she liked, and where all of her sensitive spots were. She loved and hated it when people kissed the crook of her neck, so that was where Tryndamere fit his mouth onto as he fondled her boobs. He first breathed hot air into the space and started to suckle on the skin by pulling it outward with his teeth and then allowing his tongue to slide across the surface. Ashe flinched and held her breath, her nails digging into her husband's back as he practically creating a ditch into the side of her neck with his mouth. Tryndamere wanted to mark Ashe as his, and his only. She belonged to no one else.

"Ready for your love mark, your highness?" he mocked, smirking between licks.

"What?!" Ashe exclaimed. "Hey, wait just a second!"

But it was too late. Tryndamere's sharp canine tooth has already punctured a capillary allocated into his wife's neck, and created a hickey. It was lavender in color, and was extremely noticeable against Ashe's pastel complexion. She reached up to the feel the spot where Tryndamere was nibbling on. Her left hand was resting against his muscular chest while her right hand was rubbing against her skin. To her dismay, she found it to be softened compared to the area surrounding it.

"Wh-what did you do?!" she cried, suddenly pushing him out of her way and stumbling out of the bathtub to inspect herself in the mirror.

"I gave you a love mark," Tryndamere responded simplistically. "What else would you expect?"

Ashe screamed in horror, and proceeded to massage the love mark in an attempt for it to disappear.

"Do you know how difficult it is to maintain this perfect skin?" she yelled at her husband, fumbling into a drawer to remove some foundation oil. She dumped it clumsily into the palm of her hand, breathing rather heavily as she massaged it furiously into her flesh. It lightened, but only slightly. Her face contorted into one of sadness, as she dropped the bottle onto the counter and looked at her hands with disappointment. To Tryndamere's surprise, Ashe began sniveling and wiping teardrops from her eyes.

"Really," Tryndamere thought to himself. "She is crying over a hickey." he proceeded to rub the back of his neck. He could only watch helplessly as Ashe buried her visage into her hands and continued to sob. The way she wept was quite graceful, and well, cute. Tryndamere was not a very emotional man, and could not find a way to comfort her. He pulled on his tight underwear and stood behind her as he thought.

So he decided to go with the old-fashioned method.

As Ashe resumed her temper tantrum, he decided to creep up from behind her and ambush her while she was tearing up. Her silvery hair cascaded over her shoulders, and blocked her face from his view. As Tryndamere placed his hands over her sultry hips and blanketed her back with his torso, she yelped in a slight shock.

"Gotcha," Tryndamere whispered huskily into her ear.

"Let go of me, barbarian king," Ashe responded icily, trying to squirm away from her husband's grasp. "I am not into this anymore."

Tryndamere rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. So she wanted to do it the hard way.

"What do you mean?" he cooed softly, his hands soon adventuring to her nether region. Ashe's face was still buried into her hands, but Tryndamere could feel her tremble as his fingers proceeded to play with her outer labia.

"What if the court sees it?" she murmured. It was barely audible, but Tryndamere knew exactly what she was afraid of. An anger soon began to burn inside him. He never admitted it to anyone, but he hated seeing the woman he loved and appreciated being bound by the restriction of royalty. She was subject to a certain kind of professionalism that he has always despised. Tryndamere was a rebel. He would frequently try to break free from the chains that bound him to his duties as the king of Freljord. Ashe was quite the opposite. She would listen, obey, and never speak out of turn. She respected what her people suggested on how to improve the function of her kingdom, and was a loving and patient queen. Tryndamere hated it when so much was put over his princess's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," Tryndamere said to her, massaging her back with his strong, powerful hands.

"But I have to," Ashe replied, her voice suddenly high and squeaky from her crying fit.

"No, you do not," Tryndamere responded.

"Yes I do," Ashe countered. She let Tryndamere hold her for a few minutes. Neither of them spoke a word, and allowed the intimate moment to continue.

"I am sorry," Tryndamere finally answered, his hands gliding into his wife's pussy. "I hope this makes up for it."

"Wh-what?" Ashe questioned, but it was already too late. Tryndamere pushed her against the back wall and sealed her lips with his own. This started a furious make out session between the two, as their tongues fought each other for dominance. Tryndamere's hands were clamped tightly over his maiden's waist, as Ashe's arms were wrapped around his neck. Ashe could feel her core tightening and increasing in temperature as the kisses from her husband became exponentially more intense. It started off playful and romantic, but all too quickly traversed into a hot, steamy sex battle. Ashe attempted on sliding her tongue into the back of Tryndamere's mouth and gums, but his teeth soon clamped over it. Ashe squealed in response to the aggressive gesture, and attempted on pulling out. Once she did, Tryndamere entered her mouth like a missile whenever she opened it to take a breath. Tryndamere could read exactly what Ashe would do next, and always ensured that she was breathless. Every time Ashe would inhale for a breath, Tryndamere would spear her lips with his tongue, and suck on her lips. he caught her every single time, without fail.

When Ashe finally relented, and tilted her head back, Tryndamere kissed down to her collarbone and in between her breasts. He gripped onto them tightly with his hands, and allowed her nipples to peak out in between his large fingers. Once they did, Tryndamere's tongue soared down toward them, and proceeded to bite and nipple. This elicited a high-pitched moan from Ashe as Tryndamere stimulated this nerve that always remained untouched. He squeezed her tits to oblivion, and right when Ashe thought they would burst, she cried out in both bliss and fear.

Tryndamere took this opportunity to place his mouth over hers once more. He loved to lengthen the foreplay. He kissed everywhere. He nibbled on her shoulders, licked her neck, her mouth, her collarbones, her breasts, her armpits, her nipples, her stomach, and her belly button. Tryndamere pushed his face into Ashe's ample breasts and began to motorboat her by rocking his face back and forth. Slow at first, and then suddenly fast, creating a vibration that sent Ashe skyward. She loved the feeling of Tryndamere's shaved stubble tickling against her soft, natural flesh.

"Ahhh!" she cried out as Tryndamere closed his mouth over her enormous boobs. He even turned her around so he could access her back. He licked his finger and allowed it to glide down the canyon of her spinal cord. Ashe shuddered as the warm liquid created a layer in the fissure. She then screamed out in surprise when she felt Tryndamere's hot tongue trace down the middle of her back. She absolutely could not wait for Tryndamere to finger her vagina. But Tryndamere drew on the foreplay. Purposefully, of course. But to his shock, Ashe was enjoying every moment of it and never questioned the slow pace of the sex. This made Tryndamere frustrated. He made sure to sweep "accidentally" over her pussy just to call more attention and blood flow toward that area. When he squeezed her breasts together and licked the bottoms of them, he would pretend to brush out some hair from his eyes, only to brush past her genitalia. When he would dig his tongue into the dimples latched onto her back, he would turn her body around to face him, but he would make sure to slide a finger between her pussy lips first.

"Tryndamere!" Ashe grunted as he lifted her arms above her head and continued his molestation of her tits.

"Hmmm?" Tryndamere would mutter innocently, while spearing her breasts with his tongue.

"I cannot take this anymore!" Ashe shouted. "I absolutely need you to lick my pussy. Now."

Tryndamere suddenly paused the foreplay, and his face broke into an exciting grin.

"What?" he asked adventurously, even though Ashe knew that he heard exactly what she said. He cupped his hand behind his ear in a mocking way. "Could you repeat that?"

"I want you to lick my pussy," Ashe repeated, slightly quieter this time.

"Mmm, won't take no for an answer, huh?" Tryndamere queried, a low chuckle brewing in his throat.

"Say it again."

Ashe scrunched her lips into a pout. "No," she replied flatly.

Tryndamere lowered his face to Ashe's, and flashed his signature smirk. The area surrounding Ashe's uterus burned with excitement and passion whenever she saw that expression. He was so handsome, no matter how arrogant and cocky he looked. "Say it," Tryndamere commanded, licking his lips. "Or no oral for you." He looked Ashe square in the eye.

Ashe gulped, and shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to bear the consequence of looking down on Tryndamere's satisfied face. "I want you to lick my pussy!" she cried out.

"Louder," Tryndamere ordered, his hands forming into a fork shape beneath her belly button.

"I WANT YOU TO LICK MY PUSSY!" Ashe bellowed.

"Much better," Tryndamere responded, hooking his arms into the space beneath her knees and pulling her up so her legs rested into his large, muscular arms and they were face to face.

"Spread 'em," Tryndamere said as he placed her onto the counter, his hands on either side of her body. He knew exactly how he liked it.

Ashe immediately obliged, as Tryndamere instinctively placed his hands on top of her creamy, juicy thighs.

"Are you ready?" Tryndamere asked.

Ashe nodded nervously, a blush creeping over her face. "I think so," she responded, with a false confident air. Her next sentence was interrupted by Tryndamere tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It was blocking his view of her face. He took her chin in his hands roughly, and looked her in the eyes. She was so beautiful. Ashe batted her eyelashes at him, and made sure to push up her breasts to make her more attractive toward him. Enough was enough. Before Tryndamere became lost amidst her eyes that reflected the ocean water, he dipped his head down into the crevice of her pussy. The next few moments were like heaven. Ashe drew in her breath once Tryndamere clamped his mouth over her vagina.

"Mmph," she moaned, when she felt Tryndamere's hot breath just slightly tickle her inner labia. He started to suck generously, creating a noticeable slurping sound. Ashe moaned in response to this, as she felt his tongue proceed to rub against her clitoris. This sent her skyrocketing into space. Tryndmaere became more and more violent, his tongue behaving like a sword slashing away at the vines in a mysterious jungle. He speared and intruded and punctured and invaded. He began to fork shapes and patterns into Ashe's vagina, starting off with a circle, square, triangle, diamond, heart, and star. He kissed the pussy several times, and started to rub it with his hands, once he figured it was lubricated enough. Her juices smelled heavenly, as Tryndamere continued to pierce Ashe with his tongue.

"You like that, don't you?" he whispered into her pussy, purposefully blowing onto it to send shivers up her spine.

"Mmmm," Ashe breathed in response.

"I thought you would," Tryndamere replied happily. He continued to tonguefuck his wife, always performing the same procedure. He would start by kissing the outer labia, and then slowly proceed by spearing her clitoris, and tonguing around her inner labia. He made out with her pussy lips, like he did with her mouth. Once he lulled Ashe into a false sense of security, he immediately plunged his finger into her pussy.

"Holy shit!" Ashe cried out as Tryndamere pushed it inward and outward, fingering her like there was no tomorrow.

"You didn't see that one coming, did you?" Tryndamere smirked. He then forced a second digit into her vagina, and increasing the speed.

"Ahhh!" Ashe cried out, pressing her bottom into the counter, in an attempt to escape Tryndamere's lips. But they were practically clamped onto her inner thighs, with nowhere to go. He would force another finger into her pussy in between licks, only to heighten Ashe's simultaneous pain and pleasure.

"You want more?" Tryndamere asked, plunging a third finger into Ashe's cavern. Ashe bit her lips and looked at her husband in the eyes. She nodded reluctantly.

"I could spend hours just standing here, pleasuring you between your legs," Tryndamere said. "Sucking." He licked his lips and opened his mouth, creating a suction onto Ashe's pussy and popping it outward. "Sipping." He pushed his mouth onto Ashe's pussy, and made sure to squeeze out every last drop of cum. "Tasting you." He then speared his tongue into Ashe's inner labia, penetrating her clitoris and licking it upward and downward.

Ashe blushed furiously. "Please stop talking dirty," she pleaded. "It's weird."

Tryndamere pushed a fourth digit into Ashe's vagina. She squeaked. "What did you say?" Tryndamere asked. He started moving his fingers inward and outward in a rhythmic pattern.

"Nothing," Ashe murmured to herself, looking into another direction.

"I will call you and say to you whatever I want," Tryndamere stated. "I will fingerfuck you for as long as I want. You are mine now, Queen Ashe." Tryndamere loved it. He fantasized about what this would be like for too long. How wonderful, how amazing, how tantalizingly satisfying it would be to make Queen Ashe do whatever he wanted for one special night. He then jabbed his last, fifth finger into her pussy. He started slow at first, and then slowly began to increase the speed of his fingering.

"You little slut," Tryndamere commented. Ashe opened her mouth in objection, which Tryndamere covered with his free hand. "But you're my little slut."

His entire hand was dripping in her juices once he withdrew. Tryndamere stood back in order to admire his wife. His queen. Her hair was so beautiful, no matter how naturally messy it was after hours of kissing, licking, making out, biting, nibbling, and fore playing there was. Her eyes still sparkled like it always did, her pale face dipping slightly downward. Her shoulders were very pretty and feminine, and cupped her gargantuan breasts. Her thin, cute arms were pressed against her back. Her stomach was flexed inward, and revealed her slightly muscled abdomen and belly button. Her long, slender legs were spread wide open for Tryndamere's viewing pleasure, her pussy dripping with juices and cum. He wanted to test her. Tryndamere made the motion to step toward the sink faucet in order to wash off his hands. He was stopped all too soon.

"Wait!" Ashe exclaimed. Tryndamere raised an eyebrow to see his aroused wife extended out her hand in an attempt to reach him.

"Yes, your highness?" he said.

"I-I want to taste it," Ashe admitted.

Tryndamere smirked. He was once again victorious. "You naughty little whore."

"Sh-shut up," Ashe countered, looking away. Tryndamere noticed the glossy sheen over her lips. Fun.

"You want this?" Tryndamere asked, lifting his coated hand. Ashe stared at his massive, calloused fingers with desire. She has always imagined what it would be like to take one of them in her hands and suck on them like a popsicle. Tryndamere made sure to flex his digits inward and outward. They were absolutely covered in cum. They formed elongated, thick webs whenever he spread them out.

Ashe nodded vigorously, motioned for him to come toward her. "I want it," she answered, more directly now.

"What a shame," Tryndamere replied. "I want it too." He lifted his head to see Ashe's bottom lip quivering.

"But I want it!" she shouted, quite uncharacteristically childish of her, Tryndamere noted.

Tryndamere placed his free hand onto his chin, tapping it in mock consideration of her plea. "But I want it all to myself," he muttered. "What to do, what to do.."

"You sucked out all of the juices you put in my body," Ashe pointed out. "You must share it."

"But it is on my hand," Tryndamere countered. "I was the one that fingered you like that. I made you feel out of this world. So it is only fair if I keep the prize for myself." He stepped toward Ashe, and lifted his hand over her chest, allowing some to drip over her breasts. But only a little. He created a small drizzle over the top of her cleavage. Ashe was not satisfied.

"There," Tryndamere said, still working with the thickened goop that has formed over his fingers. "That is a fair share. You can lick it off yourself. I will not help you."

Ashe glared at Tryndamere, her breasts bouncing slightly as she turned her head toward her partner. "Give it to me."

"Ah ah ah," Tryndamere scolded. "So impolite." Of course he would give it to her. Tryndamere was a barbarian of course, but he was most certainly a gentleman. But he wanted to make a deal. An exchange. A trade. A barter. He wanted to make her beg on her knees for what she wished for.

"Please, Tryndamere!" Ashe cried. "I will do anything."

Tryndamere raised his eyebrow. "Anything?" he asked.

Ashe nodded desperately, her eyes glued to the cum laced on Tryndamere's fingertips.

"Okay," he replied. "I want you to suck on my dick."

Ashe gulped, staring at the bulge rising slowly in Tryndamere's tight briefs.

"How big is it?" Ashe asked nervously.

"Hmm," Tryndamere contemplated. "Is it 8 inches? Or is it 9 inches? 10, perhaps?"

Ashe shuddered. "It looks quite large." She spat out that statement quite clumsily. Completely without class, which was what distinguished her usual demeanor.

"Oh?" Tryndamere said, lifting his head to gaze at Ashe, who immediately looked away. "You are staring at it, aren't you?"

Ashe nodded hesitantly as Tryndamere proceeded to chuckle. "You dirty, dirty, dirty girl."

"I will do it," Ashe finally stated, in an attempt to change the subject. She hated being mocked by Tryndamere. "In exchange for the finger cum."

"So eager," Tryndamere commented. "And you swear to do exactly as I ask for during the blow job?"

"I promise," Ashe replied almost too quickly. "Now give it to me." Her core was burning.

"Decisions, decisions, decisions," Tryndamere whispered. Ashe gripped onto the edge of the counter with her hands. "Fine."

He walked toward Ashe, and wrapped one arm around her back. The other, he maneuvered his hand over toward her mouth, allowing some juice to drip onto her tongue. She took in the sticky liquid and smacked her lips. "The whole finger," she demanded.

"Hmmm," Tryndamere mumbled. When he was about to place his hand into Ashe's mouth, he withdrew immediately, much to Ashe's dismay. She was closing her eyes, and her mouth was agape. She was ready for her treat. She opened her eyes once she realized the hand was not penetrating her lips anytime soon. She pursed them into a thin line, so her lips were glistening all the more.

"You broke the promise," she said. She folded her arms over her chest. "Give it to me now."

Tryndamere smirked, and leaned in closer toward his wife. Hee allowed his fingertips to graze her Ashe's mouth, creating a small smudge of cum. He then pulled away once more.

"Hey!" Ashe exclaimed. "This is not fair."

Tryndamere loved playing games with her. It was so much fun to see her all flustered and angry like that. "You want it?" he asked.

"I want it," she answered. "Now."

Once Tryndamere took one more step toward Ashe, she latched her hands onto his cum-covered wrist with an iron grip. She looked at him straight in the eyes and pulled him toward her. Tryndamere lifted his eyebrow as Ashe took one glimmering digit and inserted it into her mouth. She licked off all of the juice with her tongue, cleaning the thick, rough finger with her lips. She took it all into her cheeks, and swallowed.

"Yummy," she whispered, licking some excess cum off her mouth. Once she proceeded to take the second finger, Tryndamere took his left hand and pinched Ashe's cheeks together. He forced two of his fingers into her mouth- his index and middle digit, and placed either one on the sides of her teeth. He then proceeded to grind his fingers ferociously in her mouth, causing the cum on the middle digit to drip down Ashe's throat involuntarily.

"Tasty, huh?" Tryndamere asked. Ashe nodded. "You have one more finger," Tryndamere said. "The rest is mine. Ashe agreed solemnly.

She selected the thumb finger, and sucked off the cum generously. "Mmmmm," she moaned to herself, taking Tryndamere's hand as he extended it toward her. She kissed and sucked on the finger, hugging Tryndamere's arm to her breasts. It was quite an uncomfortable position. Not that he mined, of course. Tryndamere watched as Ashe cleaned off her hand with her tongue as he licked off his own fingertips. Ashe's juices were delicious. That was his conclusion once he cleaned off his ring and pinky digits. They were sweet, almost flower-scented. He wondered what it would be like to have her juices lubricated onto his member. His dick became larger and harder at the thought.

"Ashe," Tryndamere said. She looked up, so pretty and delicate.

"Yes?' she asked innocently.

"We made a deal, remember?" Tryndamere broached, pointing to the floor beneath him. "Down on all fours, sweetie. Now."

Ashe obeyed, and sat down on the floor in front of Tryndamere.

"I am afraid you did not hear me," Tryndamere said. "Down on all fours. Now."

Ashe reluctantly pressed her knees against the floor, and raised her ass. Her hands were also straightened to support her torso. It turned Tryndamere on to see Queen Ashe in such a submissive position.

He grabbed onto Ashe's wrist before she could reach out to stroke his cock underneath the briefs.

"Some rules," Tryndamere stated. He took her chin in his hands and made sure that she looked him in the eyes. So his regulations were fully understood. "First. You are to open your mouth the entire time. If you close them, we start all over. Is that clear?"

Ashe nodded.

"Secondly," Tryndamere continued. "I can grab and pull your hair whenever I want to. It does not matter if you scream and cry for help and tell me to stop. I will do it. At all costs."

Ashe repeated her previous action.

"Thirdly," Tryndamere resumed. "I can make you gag. It does not matter if you throw up. Or puke. Or vomit. Or pretend to. You will choke blood. But you will have to please this dick in the process. Is that understood?"

"Mhm," Ashe agreed nervously.

"Good," Tryndamere smiled. "Now that we are on the same page.."

He pulled down his briefs and kicked them off into a corner. Ashe's mouth flew open involuntarily when she inspected the beast that hung before her. It was enormous. Is it eight inches? Nine inches? Ten? Ashe couldn't even put an estimate on it. It was just huge.

There was some midnight black hair located at the top. The foreskin of the dick covered the shaft, and clung to it closely. The cock itself stretched toward Tryndamere's abdomen, and the ball sack dangled downward. Ashe was about to reach for it before stopped once more by Tryndamere.

"Remember the rules, Queen Ashe," Tryndamere warned. "Or fear the consequences. You may start."

He did not have to say it twice. Ashe grabbed the dick and forced it into her mouth, bobbing her head so it matched the rhythm of her tongue. She slid her tongue along the shaft of the dick, and allowed it to poke the inside wall of her cheeks. It was so big that Ashe could barely contain it in her mouth. She sucked on it for quite a while. The same routine. Bobbing. Pushing. Sucking. Squeezing. Slipping. Sipping. Licking. She kissed the tip of the cock but ensured to open her mouth the entire time. She looked into Tryndamere's eyes as he calmly allowed her to give him the blow job. She held onto the end of the shaft with her hand and sucked generously on the dick. She gripped the shaft as she went along with her sucking, and gave it rhythmic squeezes in between licks. Tryndamere threw his head back and placed his hand on top of Ashe's head. Ashe took her second hand and grabbed onto the penis as she moved her head up and down in sync with her lips' motion. She pumped the dick with her hands and maintained her gaze at Tryndamere.

"You like that?" she taunted. "Oo, you want me to be your little cock whore, huh?"

"Place it in between your boobs," Tryndamere ordered. "Right now."

"Mmmm," Ashe licked her lips. She edged closer toward her husband's member, and held onto her tits. She slowly lowered it onto his cock, rubbing it upward and downward. Her boobs were still covered with her cum from earlier.

"You like to play it dirty, don't you, Ashe?" Tryndamere asked.

Ashe loved it whenever he said her name. She licked her lips. "Of course," she replied contentedly. Her hands were still latched onto the bottom of her breasts, moving it in a motion that matched the raging pulse of Tryndamere's boner. Her large, white breasts contrasted the darkened, tan color of Tryndamere's cock. That turned her on all the more. She loved the feeling of his hard, dirty love stick scraping like a rusty nail against her soft, pure, angelic, virgin balloons.

"Lick it," Tryndamere commanded. He was bored of Ashe's tittyfucking. There was no surprise. Ashe dipped her tongue onto the tip of her husband's endowed penis, and began to suckle gently on it.

"Harder," he said.

"So demanding," Ashe commented, releasing his rod from the envelope of her breasts and inserting it in between her lips. The foreskin of Tryndamere's cock was pushing against her gag gland, and Ashe started to feel nauseous. But she had to continue. She took the shaft of her husband's dick and inserted it in her mouth once more and scrubbed it back and forth. Long and hard. Tryndamere has already closed his eyes, indulging himself in Ashe's delicious licks. So she decided to mix it up a bit. When Tryndamere was least expecting it, she slipped her tongue underneath his foreskin. Tryndamere roared, as Ashe remained relentless. She wrapped her tongue around the sensitive area underneath the foreskin, and started to bite and nibble at the head itself. She pumped her fingers faster and harder around his enormous shaft. She switched between placing his cock in between her tits and then sucking along the shaft with her mouth. Tryndamere loved it when she alternated like that. This was probably the best head he has received in a while. Catching Ashe off guard, he collected all of her hair in one hand, and practically suspended her head on the string of her hair. Tryndamere allowed Ashe to give one last kiss to his penis before he took complete control. He shoved his dick all the way back to Ashe's gag gland, making sure Ashe choked. That she could not breath. Ashe gargled, gasping for breath. But there was nothing to inhale. Nothing but the choking solidity of Tryndamere's hard, firm dick.

"How does it feel?" Tryndamere asked.

Ashe made a gurgled moan in response.

"Mmm, you should feel fortunate," Tryndamere said. "Lucky. That my cock is in your mouth. Take it long and hard, Queen Ashe."

Ashe shook her head, tears beginning to spill out of her eyes.

"No more?" Tryndamere asked. Ashe nodded. Tryndamere's hand was still entangled in Ashe's silvery waterfall of hair. "Aww, I don't think so."

He moved Ashe's head against her own will, making sure that her mouth was completely engulfed around his dick. He moaned with pleasure, as Ashe struggled for breath. She took small inhales through her nose, and breathed whenever Tryndamere held Ashe at the tip of his penis, where it was not thick enough to completely choke her.

"Mmm!" Ashe cried out in protest, as Tryndamere continued to move Ashe's head to pleasure his own member.

"We made a deal, remember?" Tryndamere reminded. "No closing your mouth. I can grab your hair. Gagging and choking. The basics."

Ashe shook her head, her lips quivering as they still remained outstretched and wrapped around Tryndamere's thick member.

"Oh, baby," Tryndamere cooed with mock sympathy. He cupped his hands around Ashe's cheek. "I know you like it rough. Don't even pretend you are not enjoying this."

Ashe immediately stopped her groaning and grumbling once Tryndamere made that statement. She allowed him to push her head up and down on his neck, using her like a puppet, or a toy.

"I bet you know how those male summoners look at you, Ashe," Tryndamere commented. "How they look at your breasts and try to catch a glimpse up your skirt. Don't pretend that I don't notice. Because I do."

Ashe rolled her eyes in response. But it was not like she could make a snarky comeback.

"Don't even say that you are not aware of this," Tryndamere interrupted. "I would choke all of them with my bare hands and rip their heads off with my sword, one by one, painfully and slowly, just because they objectify you like that. But I don't. And you know why?"

Ashe looked into Tryndamere's eyes, expecting an answer.

"Because I do exactly the same," Tryndamere finally responded, releasing Ashe's hair and allowing her to collapse onto the floor. He could have gone on for hours, but he could tell she was reaching her limit. But just as Ashe's feet were touching back to reality, Tryndamere grabbed her wrists and handcuffed her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, before Tryndamere inserted a ball gag into her mouth. She tied it tightly around her head. Afterwards, he placed a blindfold around her eyes, preventing her from accessing her vision.

"You've been a very bad girl, Ashe," Tryndamere whispered into her ear. She felt him slip on a tight, sexy outfit around her body. She felt the frills. The laces. The leather. A headband was latched tightly on top of her hair. A maid outfit?

"Get down on your knees," Tryndamere commanded. Ashe did exactly so. "I will have to punish you for being so naughty."

Saliva dribbled from Ashe's lips as she felt a whip lash against her skin. It slapped everywhere, leaving burning red marks. Her thighs. Her calves. Her knees. Both her breasts. Her arms. Her stomach. Her back. Her neck. Her face.

"Do you take it in the ass, Ashe?" Tryndamere asked. Well, it was considerate for him to ask. Not that it mattered. Ashe felt Tryndamere's hands close over her butt. "Would you like a spanking right before I take this bad boy right up that tight, virgin hole?"

Ashe shook her head furiously, completely oblivious to what was going on around her. "Kiss your innocence goodbye, Queen Ashe!" Tryndamere bellowed before landing his hand onto her buttcheeks with a loud smack. Ashe's fingers curled into the carpet as Tryndamere punished her some more. It hurt so much. When Ashe could barely take the spanking session any further, Tryndamere has already wrapped a collar around her neck and attached a leash to it. He held it tightly in one hand and then proceeded to hike up the skirt to Ashe's costume.

"Brace yourself," he grunted before pushing his dick into Ashe's hole and giving her leash a hard yank.

"Mmph!" Ashe cried out, arching her neck backward.

"It's time you learned your place, Queen Ashe," Tryndamere scolded. "You think you are royalty permanently? I will make you my slave girl for tonight. So you will do whatever I want. Whenever I want. However I want." He leaned in closer, so his breath tickled her ear. "Wherever I want." Ashe shuddered as Tryndamere pulled back, continued his abuse of her asshole. He simultaneously fingered her pussy as he thrusted inward and outward.

"Prepare for the greatest fuck of your life!" he shouted, increasing his pace. More spit squeezed out of the space that was entrapped by the ball gag as Ashe shuddered under Tryndamere's crushing weight. The fact that was most frustrating about the entire process was that Ashe was not allowed to scream or cry out in pain and pleasure. She felt her asshole stretched out by Tryndamere's enormous member, and how much it hurt, but how amazing it felt at the same time. The only sense Ashe had access to was the burning carpet against her skin and the sound of skin slapping upon skin as Tryndamere rammed into her like a machine in a factory. Adrenaline pumped into Ashe's bloodstream as she felt Tryndamere press into her doggy style. The sheer naughtiness of having anal sex for the first time with Tryndamere was invigorating. She remembered imagining exactly what this would feel like during one of her masturbation sessions. She would rub oil into her asshole and penetrate it with her finger.

"Oh, Tryndamere!" she would moan to herself when no one was around. But this- this was so much better than what she thought it would be.

"Dirty slut," Tryndamere muttered, as he held Ashe's ass against his penis. "My little cock whore. My dick slave."

"Mmmm," Ashe moaned as Tryndamere slammed into her ass, her thighs and calves going numb. It felt as if her legs were about to fall off. And once Ashe was about to lose her breath, Tryndamere flipped her over. He removed her blindfold and her ball gag, making sure that a string of saliva attached to her lip before taking it out completely. she looked so sexy, her boobs pushed up by the bra installed in the maid outfit, the soft flesh on her legs restrained by the fishnet stockings, and her cute, tight ass held back by a naughty thong. He slid a digit into her pussy, and elicited another scream from his significant other.

"You like that, huh?" he commented.

"Oh, Freljord, yes!" Ashe exclaimed in response.

"You want me to fuck you in your pussy?" Tryndamere asked.

"Mhm!" Ashe nodded.

"You want me to fuck you until you cry?" Tryndamere queried.

"Uh huh!" Ashe replied.

"Until you can't even walk normally tomorrow morning?" Tryndamere questioned.

"Yes!" Ashe bellowed.

Tryndamere did not have to ask again. He teased Ashe's pussy by flicking his dick against the lips, He would proceed to lick her clitoris, and then press his dick against it once more. This drove Ashe insane. And Tryndamere knew it too. But he still did it anyway.

"Oh, you!" Ashe screamed, out of breath. "You meanie!"

"Don't speak so soon," he grinned, sliding in his penis once Ashe least expected it. He was now on top of her, his hands on either side of her waist. He was pushing into her, back and forth. Tryndamere loved this kind of sex. The kind when both of them were covered in sweat and absolutely breathless and exhausted. When they would switch from position to position, cumin and orgasming over and over again. This was the moment he decided Ashe was destined for him. She was versatile and sexy, and could take whatever he threw at her. Literally. If he wanted her to be blindfolded and gagged and handcuffed and leashed and fucked brutally, she would oblige. If he wanted her to suck on his dick and gag her to oblivion, she would obey. If he wanted to squeeze her tits so hard they would secrete milk, she would agree. She was submissive, but enough that she could take anything. But she still had fight in her, and would struggle for dominance during make out sessions, or oral sex. They were intimate, but rough. Secretive, but free. Unforgottable, yet bittersweet. Horny, but romantic. She was his ideal companion. It was every sexual fantasy they have ever experienced mushed into one unbelievable reality.

At least those were his thoughts when he mindlessly pushed into Ashe without any mercy. She would moan, scream, and cry as Tryndamere rammed into her relentlessly from the top. Ashe felt as if she was about to explode when Tryndamere slid into her with his huge, hardened cock. Saliva dripped from her lips as she remained on all fours, allowing Tryndamere to invade and utilize her body for his own pleasure and desire. They then switched positions, where Ashe's leg was hooked over Tryndamere's shoulder, and his dick was inserted deeply into her vagina. His hands gripped tightly onto her ass cheeks as he slammed into her. Ashe could feel his stick penetrating her pussy and opening up her skin folds through her legs.

"Aww!" she moaned. "Keep doing, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop-"

Tryndamere slipped a finger into his wife's mouth. "There's nothing you can do about it even if you wanted it to stop," he grunted, forcing into her with brute strength. And he was right. Her wrists were still constrained by the handcuffs. "My little-" He tried to think of a word to describe his newfound love as he slapped his wife's buttocks with both hands in between several thrusts of his aroused cock. "Sex doll," he finished, as Ashe cried out with pure bliss. She never liked the idea that her body belonged to someone. But there was something so sexually appealing, so yummy and delicious and fulfilling- about her physical appearance in the grasps of Tryndamere.

"Ready for the grand finale, my mistress?" Tryndamere whispered into her ear as Ashe nodded frantically. She jumped into his arms, her legs resting in the crook of his elbows, and her ass in the clutches of his rough, calloused hands. His dick was positioned at the entrance of her pussy, and he was standing on the bathroom floor of the master bedroom of the Freljord kingdom, with the girl of his dreams hugged safely in his arms, ready to give her the fuck of her life. It was the greatest feeling ever. Once his penis was inside Ashe, he immediately started with a slow thrust. Calming and soothing at first. Ashe licked her lips, and wrapped her arms around Tryndamere's neck, burying his face into her soft, heavenly breasts.

"Mmmm," she cooed. "Give me more, give me more."

"You want more?" Tryndamere laughed. "Don't push yourself too far." He increased it to an impossibly fast pace, eliciting a high-pitched squeak from Ashe.

"Too fast!" she squealed, hugging Tryndamere tighter, so his visage was completely enveloped in the squishy perfection of her boobs.

"Haha, alright," Tryndamere responded, continuing the slow, moderate pace from before. Ashe suddenly felt a lot safer with Tryndamere, despite his torturous bondage forced onto her from earlier. Not that she would admit it to anyone, but she thoroughly enjoyed it. The act of pretending to be the slave of a sex master aroused her to a level beyond what words could describe. She appreciated that Tryndamere was considerate of her comfort, and rewarded him with another squeeze of her tits.

"Ohh," Ashe groaned, as Tryndamere gradually increased the speed of his thrusts. It was now a medium pace. "Faster, oh, harder, ah, more more more!"

"Aw yeah," Tryndamere grunted, his voice muffled from Ashe's breasts. "Fuck yes."

"Mmmm, oh, oh, oh!" Ashe was about to reach climax. Her vision was completely blurred, as the sensitivity around her pussy heightened. Tryndamere was now at an extremely fast pace, gripping onto Ashe's ass for support as he thrust continuously into her pussy, harder, faster, and deeper every single time. "Tryndamere, you sexy beast!"

Tryndamere was not even close when Ashe orgasmed, her cum dripping down his legs like a waterfall. When Ashe was about to jump down from his grasp, he made sure that he maintained a steel grip on her legs. He was not letting her go just because she was finished. That was not fair at all.

Ashe clung desperately onto Tryndamere, waiting for him to finish. She was completely out of breath, but just for him, she would allow him to use her until he reached orgasm too. With intense frustration, Tryndamere could not seem to get into the rhythm.

"Ashe," he said, brushing some hair out of her face. "I need you to turn around. Face your asshole toward my dick."

"Are you crazy?" she asked, turning toward him. "I am already exhausted."

"Just do it," Tryndamere commanded.

Without another word, Ashe flipped her body around in Tryndamere's arm, almost like a hop, so she was completely adjusted. She shifted herself into a more comfortable position, and parted her buttcheeks so Tryndamere could have a better access of her asshole.

"Ready," she whispered. Tryndamere pumped into her tight, virgin ass, and watched as her boobs bounced in every imaginable direction as he fucked her into oblivion.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed. "Oh, Tryndamere." Ashe's juices have already touch the floor, forming a pool around Tryndamere's feet. It swirled and combined with his sweat, as the two joined each other in a dance, or an effort to reach orgasm simultaneously.

"Oh, baby!" Tryndamere bellowed. "My sexy, delicious slave." As a daring move, he removed one hand from her ass cheek, and decided to support her delicate frame with just one hand. He shoved three fingers into Ashe's mouth and thrust inward and outward, in synchronization with his dick.

"Ahhh!" Ashe cried. Tryndamere's pace was impossibly fast. He soon slammed Ashe into the wall and fucked her from behind so he had support. He rammed into her continuously spanking her butt, and continuing to fork his hand into her lips. Saliva dribbled from her mouth and ran down the front of her body as Tryndamere fucked her until tears spilled from her eyes.

"I want you!" Tryndamere screamed. "I want you so bad right now." He drove Ashe deeper into the wall, as Ashe noted his incredible strength and muscular endurance. The fact that he could pleasure her for such a long time without a pause just showed how athletically built he genuinely was. "Fuck, oh!" His pace only increased, as Ashe felt as if she was about to fall unconscious with the speed and intensity Tryndamere placed onto her. And at long last, they both reached orgasm. It was a blissful moment, as they both screamed outward, thrusting their heads to the sky. Cum spilled from their holes like water, intermixing with one another and creating a puddle of bodily fluid at their feet. Ashe and Tryndamere made out for several minutes in the bathroom, as Tryndamere pushed her onto the floor and dominated her for the last time. Their bodies were both drenched in sweat, as Ashe rested her head on Tryndamere's chest.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it?" Tryndamere chuckled, slapping Ashe firmly on the ass. She squealed a little as she felt the impact.

"Ouch!" she squeaked. "Can you not?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it," Tryndamere laughed.

Ashe looked at him up and down, and wrapped her arms around his neck once more, pressing her breasts into his chest. She just could not keep her hands off of him.

"Can we shower together, sweetie?" she pleaded. This was the first time she referred to him with an affectionate name.

"Of course, honey," Tryndamere mocked. Ashe jabbed him in the stomach and turned into an opposite direction.

"If you are going to be rude and sarcastic, then we will just shower individually," she remarked.

Tryndamere swooped behind her and cupped her breasts into his hands. He reached another finger and slid it into her pussy.

"I meant, of course we can," he whispered into her neck. Before he could create another love mark, Ashe pushed him into the shower case. They looked at one another in the eye. Tryndamere reached from behind him and turned on the shower head. It was one perfect moment of bliss as they pressed against each other, making out and kissing underneath the stream of water coming from the shower. Tryndamere massaged shampoo and conditioner into Ashe's hair as she sponged off his body with soap. She noticed several bruises and scars, and appreciated them for accentuating the masculinity of her husband. Tryndamere massaged body wash into Ashe's breasts and back, and even managed to secretly slip some in between her buttcheeks when she was bending down to pick up some more soap. When Ashe was least expecting it, Tryndamere plunged his dick once more into her asshole, and pushed against her. Ashe's entire frame was pressed against the shower case's glass.

"Tryndamere!" she cried. "What in the world do you think you are doing?"

"I am sorry," he laughed. "I just could not help myself."

But Ashe became all the more aroused as she felt her walls slide against Tryndamere's dick. They meshed together quite well, and concluded their shower sex with one final make out session, rubbing against one another in the water before collapsing outward, sharing a towel.

When all the lights were turned off and they were finally snuggled together underneath the bed sheets naked, they decided to start a conversation. Ashe's face was muzzled into Tryndamere's muscular chest, as he pressed her delicate frame against his strong, powerful one.

"I like your eyes," Ashe murmured into his torso, quite sleepily. "They are really nice. I really love the emerald color."

"I like yours too," Tryndamere cooed. "They remind me of the ocean."

"You are so silly," Ashe giggled.

"So are you."

"Let's list everything we like about each other's physical appearance. You go first."

"Okay. Boobs."

"Why."

"They are big and squishy. I can squeeze them and bury my face into them whenever I want to."

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's not like you can do that all the time."

"Watch me."

Ashe smirked.

"Your turn."

"Fine. I like your hair. It's black and long and very manly."

"Yours are better," Tryndamere countered, taking a silvery strand from her head and inhaling her scent deeply.

"No yours are."

"Yours are."

"Shut the fuck up."

Tryndamere chuckled.

"Feisty, aren't we?"

"Shut the fuck up. I'm always right."

"Okay, okay."

Ashe smiled into Tryndamere's chest. She loved it when he submit to her annoying antics.

"Your turn," she reminded, poking a finger into her muscular abdomen.

"Hmm. Legs. Long. Thin. Slender. Pretty. Hairless."

"Abs. They are like a washboard." Ashe ran her hand over it once more.

"Stomach."

"Chest. So muscular," Ashe teased.

"Titties."

"You said that already."

"Right."

Silence.

"Arms."

"Hmm. Ass. So sexy."

Another pause.

"I love you," Ashe said, planting a kiss on Tryndamere's lips. It was quite a bold move. "Even if you are an arrogant, cocky douchebag."

"I love you, too," Tryndamere replied, taking her into his arms and commencing yet another make out session. "Even if you are a sullen, uptight bitch."

The night ended with the two embracing each other and falling into a deep slumber, Tryndamere's arms wrapped lovingly around Ashe, and her face nestled into his chest.


End file.
